Messages
by mebelucy
Summary: Rachel is recieving abusive notes and texts from someone called "A" ordering her to do stuff she doesn't want to do, including quit Glee Club.
1. Chapter 1

Messages

**Summary: Rachel is recieving abusive notes and texts from someone called A ordering her to do stuff she doesn't want to do, including quit Glee Club. **

Mr Schu sighed and ran a hand down his face as he read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes. She couldn't quit Glee Club. She loved it and was the best singer there. She'd simply put that the reason was because she felt unwanted and isolated from the group but just the other day they had all voted for her to be MVP. He just couldn't understand it.

He exited the Spanish classroom with the letter in his hand and just caught site of Rachel walking down the corridor.

"Rachel!" He called and raced after her. She turned round just as he caught up. "You're quitting Glee Club?"

"Sorry." Was all she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?"

"I told you why."

"I don't believe that Rachel." He whispered to her as she hung her head. "You were voted for MVP, doesn't that make you feel wanted?" She hesitated but shook her head. "You're the best singer we have Rach, we need you."

"You need my talent." She sighed. "You don't want me."

"Yes we do, we all do."

"I have to go." She whispered and slowly walked away. She waited until she was out of sight of him and everyone else before taking her cell phone from her pocket and reading the latest text.

_Did you quit Glee Club yet? A x_

She sighed and quickly sent a message back to the anonomous number.

_Yes _

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Will try and update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok guys!" Mr Schu entered the choir room and slammed down a whole wad of papers onto the piano. "We don't have Rachel today." He sighed folding his arms. "And we never will."

"Why not?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Because she's quit!" He handed Quinn the letter that Rachel had wrote to him. "She said she feels unwanted and isolated from the group." Quinn felt tears in her eyes as she read the letter.

"But she got voted MVP." Santana pointed out. "What more does she want? A parade?"

"Sorry Santana, I don't understand either."

"It's my fault." Quinn sighed passing the letter to Finn. "I was so mean to her before Regional's. That was why she sang Get it Right, my words inspired her."

"It's not going to help if we all go blaming ourselves." Mr Schu told them all as the letter went round the group.

"Mr Schu's right." Finn said. "It was her choice, we...we need to just move on."

"Yeah, she's quit before hasn't she? We managed to cope singing with Quinn as the lead female vocalist." Mr Schu smiled at Quinn.

"No because she was throwing up every ten minutes!" Santana snapped inspecting her nails.

"I was pregnant!" Quinn snapped back. "I'll be fine now."

"Whoa!" Mercedes interrupted and stood up from her seat. "What about me? I am just as good as you Blondie!"

"Guys!" Finn yelled to stop the arguing. "Rachel's only just left and you're already fighting for her solo. Why do you think she left in the first place?"

"She's gone for good this time Finn." Mr Schu shrugged his shoulders. "She seemed pretty certain, I'll be running auditions in the auditorium tomorrow at five." He said and left the room.

Every single girl (including Kurt) auditioned for Rachel's solo. Mr Schu sat in the audience watching every single one of them perform a song but when they'd done, he kept seeing Rachel standing on stage singing 'on my own' from Les Mis and no one seemed as good as her.


	3. Chapter 3

_The figure stepped forwards and smirked evily at her. She blinked a few times to try and see who it was but she couldn't quite make him out. He was dark, black and she was sure that she recognised him._

_"Who are you?" She asked but there was no answer. "Are you a guy or a girl?"_

_"Maybe I'm an it." It spoke back to her._

_"That's impossible." She said shrugging her shoulders as it neared her once again. "What are you doing?" She asked as it touched her arm. "Get off me!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Never!" Suddenly the figure disappeared and a load of giant A's appeared in front of her. They had faces and began haunting her and trying to attack. She collapsed to the ground and let out a long, high pitched scream._

Rachel woke up with a start. She was sweating and breathing hard as she realised that it was just a dream. The light went on and the door opened to reveal her dad's standing there.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Jack asked her.

"Fine." She managed. "Just had a nightmare that's all."

"You were screaming in your sleep." Bill said. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Alright love, try and go back to sleep then."

"Dad's." She said before they left. "Can you keep the light on please?"

"Of course." They both smiled at her and left, shutting the door on the way. Rachel collapsed back down onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Her cell phone suddenly vibrated from beside her bed. Carefully, she picked it up and looked at her newest text.

_Nightmare? You look terrified, don't be scared though. I'm sure it's nothing. A x_


	4. Chapter 4

_You know what to do. A x_

Rachel took a deep breath as she walked along the hallways of McKinley glancing down at the recent text that was flashing up on her cell phone. In her right hand she held a blue slushie and she then looked up to hear Kurt's voice.

"You ok Rachel? You know, I don't know how you can drink those things seeing as you get them chucked over you constantly." Rachel didn't answer but threw the entire contents all over Kurt. She stood and watched his smile fade as she walked away, shocked at what she'd done.

"Rachel!" Mercedes stormed over. "What the hell did you just do to Kurt?"

"Mercedes, I'm fine." Kurt tried to say but Mercedes wasn't listening.

"Kurt, just go and clean yourself off. I'll be there in a minute." Kurt sighed and headed towards the bathroom. "What was that all about girl? Just because you're always the one to get picked on it doesn't mean you have to turn it round on Kurt."

"It wasn't that." Rachel told her.

"Then what was it?"

"Someone..." She gulped nervously. "Someone told me to."

"Oh and if someone told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" She didn't answer. "You know what, don't bother answering that because you might as well just go ahead and do it anyway."

"Mercedes."

"Just go!" She raised a hand and headed off to find Kurt. Rachel sighed and headed off to Emma's office, holding back her tears. She was sitting at her desk.

"Rachel? What a surprise?"

"Can...Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"If...If someone is like bothering you or harassing you, should you tell someone?"

"Always Rachel, that could become very dangerous."

"What if you don't know who they are?"

"Rachel, is there something that you would like to tell me?"

"Well..."

**Oh no! Will she tell? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel, take a seat." Emma told her politely as Rachel slowly sat down. "Is someone bothering you?" She faintly nodded her head and looked at the floor. "Do you know who it is?" She shook her head. "What are they doing Rachel?"

"They...They keep sending me texts." She gulped nervously. "The other night I...I had a nightmare and woke up screaming and they...they texted me asking if I was ok. It's like they're stalking me, I...I just don't know what to do." She sobbed hard and Emma handed her a tissue.

"Rachel, have you still got these texts?" She asked her and Rachel hesitated. "Have you?" She slowly nodded her head. "Can I see one?"

"Y...Yeah." Rachel whispered and handed her cell phone over to Emma. Emma flicked through all of the texts and sighed. "Can I have my phone back now?"

"I want to hold onto this because we need to show Principal Figgins."

"N...No! Please."

"We need to Rachel; I'll be right back ok?" Rachel nodded her head as Emma kept her phone and walked out of the office. She took deep breaths as she hugged her knees to her chest, tears escaping her eyes.

"Rach?" She turned and saw Mr Schu standing in the doorway along with Emma and Principal Figgins. "What's going on?"

"Rachel has just come to me saying that someone has been bothering her and sending rude text messages." Emma told the two men, sitting down at her desk. "Here." She handed Principal Figgins the cell phone and Mr Schu read over his shoulder.

"Rachel, do you know who it is?" Mr Schu asked and Rachel shook her head. "How long has this been going on?"

"Quite a while."

"Do you know anyone whose name begins with A?" Principal Figgins asked. "Anyone who might not like you for some reason or anything?"

"I...I don't think so." Rachel whispered. "But they'll kill me; they told me not to tell anyone."

"They're not going to hurt you Rachel, we're going to get the entire school together and ask if they know anything ok?" Rachel nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know you probably don't want anyone else to know that this has been going on but it's the only way to find out who it was." Rachel nodded and Principal Figgins made an announcement over the speakers for the whole school to gather in the big hall right now. "Come on." Mr Schu placed an arm round Rachel as he, Emma and Principal Figgins headed into the hall.

"What's Rachel doing up there?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello everybody." Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone. "There is a very serious matter that we need to discuss. Rachel here has been receiving some very abusive and not very nice text messages from someone going by the letter A." Emma handed him Rachel's cell phone and he began reading a couple out. Some of the school laughed but most of them looked quite scared and nervous. "Whoever it is I would like you to step forwards." No one moved. "So, no one wants to own up?" No one moved again. "Fine, then Miss Pillsbury and I will be seeing each of you individually in my office to talk about it. Perhaps if you don't own up in front of everyone, you will do in front of us. We will go in alphabetical order starting with Mr Adam Abies."

"Man, I'm always first." Adam mumbled to himself adjusting his glasses.

"Now everyone back to class!" Rachel watched as the whole school filed out of the hall, all talking and laughing at once.

"Come on." Mr Schu patted Rachel's back. "You come with me; we'll get to the bottom of this." Rachel just nodded and followed him towards his office.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok Quinn." Principal Figgins began. "You and Rachel have never really liked each other, have you?" Quinn hesitated but finally shook her head. "You have been one to slushie her in the past I understand."

"Yeah but I'd never send text messages like that to her, honestly." Quinn admitted. "I haven't slushied her in ages actually."

"Have you noticed anyone suspiciously texting or acting weird around Rachel at all?" Quinn shook her head. "No one at all?"

"N...No."

Meanwhile Rachel was sitting in Mr Schu's office biting her nails nervously. Mr Schu was in the middle of sending an email when Rachel's cell phone suddenly vibrated from her pocket. Emma had given it back to her after hours of begging. When Mr Schu wasn't looking, she subtly checked it.

_I know you've told bitch, meet me in the park! Midnight. A x_

"Is that him?" Her head snapped up and she saw Mr Schu watching her.

"No." She whispered and shook her head. "D...Daddy."

"Promise me?" She nodded. "Let me see your phone." She shook her head. "Give it to me." Slowly, she walked over to his desk and handed it to him for him to read. "I'm calling the police."

"No! Please don't." She sobbed, her whole body starting to shake.

"Rachel, I have to." He said slamming her cell phone into her hand. "I don't want you meeting up with him ok? Understand me?" She hesitated but nodded. "We're going to call your dad's as well as the police."

"I...I don't even know if it is a him."

"None of us do Rachel." He whispered. "Well it's not Quinn for sure seeing as she is the one in Principal Figgins office at the moment, come with me yeah?" She faintly nodded and followed Mr Schu out of the office towards Principal Figgins office. "Rachel's received another text." He told him and Emma as they entered. "Show them Rachel." Rachel nodded and handed it to Principal Figgins.

"We need to call the police." He said handing it back to Rachel. "This is getting out of hand now."

"That's what I said, sit down Rach." Rachel sat next to Quinn and rested her head on her shoulder as Quinn placed an arm round her. "I'll call your dad's as well Rachel."

"We don't want you meeting him ok Rachel?" Emma asked her handing her a tissue and a drink.

"I...I have to." She sobbed. "They'll kill me."

"No they won't Rach." Quinn comforted. "We're getting the police involved, you'll be fine."

"We just don't want them to hurt you Rachel." Emma told her. "Now, have you any idea at all who it could be?" Rachel shook her head and clung to Quinn in tears. "No one at all?" She shook her head again. "We will find them, don't worry but for that to happen we need to call the police I'm afraid."

The police arrived at about the same time as Rachel's dads. They ran to hug and kiss their daughter as the two policemen asked Mr Schu some questions.

"Let me see your phone Rachel." One of them said and Rachel passed her phone over. "Rachel, I want you to hold onto your phone ok?" Rachel nodded and took it back. "And I want you to tell someone if you receive another text. If you get any more information, give me a call. Meanwhile we will try our best."

"I need to meet them tonight." Rachel sobbed. "I need to find out who it is."

"No Rachel." Mr Schu shook his head. "It's too dangerous and risky, let the police handle it alright?" She nodded and buried her head in Quinn's shoulder, allowing the tears to fall. She'd never been so scared before.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel couldn't sleep that night. It was ten to twelve and she just remained in her bed staring at her clock. Her cell phone sat on the bedside table but there were no new messages. She just quickly grabbed her cell and slipped on an old t-shirt along with a couple of sweatpants.

"Rachel?" Climbing back into bed, she tucked the duvet up under her chin just as her daddy walked in. "Hello sweetheart, trouble sleeping?" She nodded. "Don't worry about it ok?" He looked at the clock and seeing the time, turned it round so she couldn't look at it. "There, there's nothing to worry about princess."

"Thanks daddy." She smiled and he left the room shutting the door again.

Rachel climbed out of bed and shoved her cell phone into her pocket before slipping her shoes on and tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. She tip toed quietly downstairs and arrived at the front door. There came no movement from upstairs so she carefully opened the door and stepped outside whilst glancing at the time on her cell phone.

She had plenty of time.

She ran all the way to the park. Luckily it was deserted but it would be at this time of night. She stood in the middle right by the fountain and folded her arms across her chest whilst shivering. It was cold out and she was sure that she'd spelt a spot of rain land on her nose.

She had never felt so scared before and she knew that if this person did turn up, then she'd be dead before the sun came up. They wanted to meet her which probably meant that they wanted to kill her.

Mr Schu, Emma, Principal Figgins, the police, her dad's and even Quinn had all told her not to meet this guy because it was too risky and dangerous but she just needed to know who it was and try and get them to stop at least.

Her cell phone vibrated from her pocket and she looked at it to see a new message.

_Didn't think you'd come, A x_

She gasped and glanced around the park but she saw no sign of anyone.

"H...Hello?" She tried to speak but it just came out all quiet and croaky. "Hello?" She repeated a bit louder this time.

"Hey!" A voice came from the bushes but she still couldn't see anyone. "Long time no see."

"Who...Who are you?" She questioned taking a few steps back nervously. "Why do you keep texting me?"

"You don't know?" The voice sounded familiar but it was dark and windy and she couldn't quite make out who it was. "Well done for throwing that slushy on Kurt."

"I...I didn't want to, and he probably hates me now because of you!" She screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Please tell me who you are."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." He chuckled and she could faintly see a dark figure emerging through the bushes. "Surely you should know who I am."

"I...I don't." She gulped nervously. "I don't know any people whose name begins with A, I'm sorry."

"My name doesn't begin with A."

"Then why are all the texts from A."

"Because..." He sighed deeply as he came out of the bushes. "If I signed the texts from J, you're sure to know who it was right?" He laughed and as he got closer, Rachel could see clearly who it was.

"J...Jesse?" She managed.

"Hello Rachel." Jesse smirked. "Good to see you."

**Well, we finally know who it is now! **


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel hugged her knees to her chest and allowed the tears to stream down her face. She took a deep breath and glanced at the wall. It was pitch black and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the van engine. The big double doors of the van then opened and Jesse stood there smirking at her.

"Where are you taking me?" She sobbed quietly.

"I don't know yet." He shrugged his shoulders. "Somewhere far, we might be making a small stop on the way." He chuckled to himself and slammed the doors shut before climbing into the driver's seat of the van and driving off.

Rachel nervously rummaged in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. 1:30. She knew that Quinn always had her phone turned on 24/7 so scrolled down to her name in her contacts list and pressed call. A weary voice answered.

"Hello?" Quinn yawned, obviously woken up by the ringing.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered softly so she couldn't be heard. "It's me."

"Rachel." She yawned again. "What are you doing? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"I...I'm sorry Quinn." She swallowed hard. "I went to meet the guy at midnight, I know who he is."

"Who?" She seemed wide awake now.

"Jesse, he's got me in his van and I don't know where he's taking me."

"Alright Rachel, is there a window anywhere?" Rachel looked and saw a small barred window at the very top of one wall.

"Y...Yeah?"

"Can you just look out for me and see if you can see where you are?" Rachel nodded forgetting that Quinn couldn't see her and standing on tip toes, managed to glance out of the window almost falling backwards as the van drove over a speed bump. She saw a road sign and a small gas station that Jesse was pulling into it.

"He's pulling over." She whispered quickly. "Into a gas station, on the main road."

"Ok, is he getting out at all?"

"Yeah."

"Right Rachel, I know you're scared but once he's out of sight I need you to be really brave and get out of the van and run, understand?" Rachel didn't say anything. "Just run and don't look back or stop do you hear me?"

"Yeah I...I have to go now." She quickly hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket sitting back down. The doors opened and Jesse stood there once again.

"Stay here!" He ordered slamming the doors shut hard causing Rachel to jump. Rachel looked through the window again and saw him making his way into the little corner store. She waited until he went in and shoving the doors opened, jumped out and ran.

Meanwhile Quinn was on her way to Mr Schu's house. He wearily opened the door and Quinn shoved past him.

"Call the police." She said right away.

"Quinn, it's way too early. What are you doing?"

"I've had Rachel on the phone, Jesse was the one texting her and he's got her in his van."

"What?" He woke up a bit, his eyes widening.

"He pulled over at a gas station so I told her to just get out and run for it when he wasn't looking. Goodness knows where she is now so just call the police, hurry!" Mr Schu nodded and ran to the phone, dialling for the police. Quinn nervously kept looking at her cell phone waiting for a call from Rachel.

"They're on their way." He said after he'd hung up. "Rachel will be fine, don't worry."

"Shall I call her? Ask her where she is?"

"No, not yet. We'll wait for the police first, let's just hope that Jesse isn't after her."

Quinn nodded and flopped down on the couch in tears. Mr Schu sat next to her comforting her as they waited for the police. They sat there for at least five minutes when there as a knock on the door. Quinn jumped to her feet and raced to answer it. The two policemen were standing there.

"Have you found her?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, calm down." Mr Schu told her. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem." They smiled. "Where is Rachel? Do you know?"

"Jesse St James is the guy who's been texting Rachel." Quinn said bravely. "He's Rachel's ex boyfriend and I think Rachel went to meet him in the park but he took her and drove off with her in his van. She called me and said he'd pulled into a gas station so I told her that when he was gone to just get out and run. I don't know where she is though." She said all of this in a panic and one of the policemen managed to write it all down in a notepad.

"Could you give her a ring?" He told her. "Ask her where she is for me." Quinn nodded and dialled Rachel's number, hearing her voice straight away.

"Rachel it's me, have you escaped?"

"Yeah." She gasped sounding out of breath.

"Oh god well done." Quinn smiled and Mr Schu patted her back. "Is he after you?"

"I don't know, I...I'm in Rose Woods but I can't see him."

"Where's Rose Woods?" Quinn whispered to Mr Schu.

"It's just off the main road." A policeman told her. "Tell her to wait there if she can."

"Ok Rachel, listen to me." Quinn said. "The police are here so can you just wait there for us ok? If you see Jesse then I want you to ring straight away."

"Ok, please hurry."

"We will, don't you worry." Quinn smiled as Rachel hung up. "I told her to ring if she sees any sign of Jesse."

"Well done." Mr Schu told her. "At least she's managed to escape."

"Ok so I will take the lead in the police car and if you drive along behind." The one called Mark told Mr Schu. "Rob here will assist you, when we get to Rachel I will take her in my car. You could be a bit of a give away to this Jesse St James if he knows you."

"Can I come with you?" Quinn asked Mark. "I need to be with Rachel, she needs me." Mark hesitated but nodded.

"Hide in the back so if he's travelling behind he can't see you."

"Thank you."

"Quinn?" Mr Schu pulled Quinn back before they got in the separate cars. "Look after her yeah?"

"I will." She nodded. "I promise."

**This was quite a hard and exciting chapter to write. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Rob and Mr Schu drove along behind Mark. Quinn was crouched down behind the seats of Mark's car in case there was any sign of Jesse's van at all. Mark headed off up a small alleyway leading to Rose Woods and Mr Schu followed.

"Just follow Mark." Rob told him. "He knows where he's going." Mr Schu nodded and continued to follow the police car up the small, dark alleyway. Mark soon pulled over and told Quinn and Mr Schu to remain in the car.

"Can I just go and sit with Quinn?" Mr Schu asked. "I don't want her being on her own."

"Alright." Mark nodded. "Rob, stay with them." Rob nodded and remained by the cars as Mark headed into the woods with a flashlight, calling Rachel's name. It wasn't a very big wood so he thought it'd be quite easy to find a teenage girl. "Rachel! It's alright Rachel, no need to be frightened." He tried to sound as calm as possible knowing how scared she probably was. "The police are going to get you home safe, your teacher and friend are also here." He stopped as he heard muffled sobs coming from one of the bushes. He walked over and glanced in seeing Rachel curled up in a ball, her face bleeding from where she'd fallen onto some sticks and stones. "Rachel." She jumped and looked up at the policeman. "It's me, Mark. I've got my car at the entrance, have you seen any sign of Jesse?"

"N...No."

"I want you to come with me ok? We'll get you safe; I'm going to drive you in my car." She nodded and crawled towards him. "What did Jesse's van look like Rachel?"

"It was just plain white and had blacked out windows at the front, apart from a small barred window in the back." She sniffed taking his hand as he helped her up.

"Wear this." He took off his police jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders. He led her to his police car and glanced around before sitting her in the back where Mr Schu was comforting Quinn.

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Good girl Rach." Mr Schu praised. "Well done for escaping."

"Get back into your car Schu." Mark said. "You're staying with Rob; both of you girls crouch down so no one can see you." They did as they were told and Quinn remained with her arms wrapped round Rachel as Mark got back into the driver's seat before pulling out of the alleyway. They arrived at the gas station where Jesse had gone in the first place.

"Is his van there?" Rachel managed as she sobbed into Quinn's chest.

"No." Mark sighed looking in his mirror. In the distance just behind Mr Schu and Rob, he noticed a white van. "You girls remain on the floor, I mean it." They both nodded suddenly feeling terrified.

"Are...Are we being followed?" Quinn gulped nervously not wanting to scare or upset Rachel.

"I think so." Mark said and sped up. He grabbed his phone and quickly called Rob who answered straight away. "Rob, I'm going to take a left at the next turn. I want you to carry on going down the main road."

"Alright Mark." He said before telling Mr Schu what he'd said.

"Alright." Mr Schu nodded nervously and watched as Mark turned left. He continued to drive down the main road though. Mark glanced in his mirror and noticed that the white van had in fact followed them down the same road.

"Sit tight girls." He told the two girls and Rachel prayed in her mind as they were followed.

"Please...Please don't let him kill me!" Rachel sobbed, hands over her ears.

"Rach, it'll be fine." Quinn comforted rubbing her arm. "You're safe, don't worry."

"Where did Mr Schu go?" She panicked trying to sit up but Quinn pulled her back down. "Where is he?"

"Don't worry, he's safe." Mark told her. Rachel went to sit up. "Rachel!" Mark yelled making her jump and sit back down. "Get down! This is for your own safety Rachel, your life is in danger here so it's important that you follow the rules, understand?" She faintly nodded and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Both girls jumped as they felt something hit the back of the car.

"What was that?" Quinn squealed.

"Don't be too loud." Mark told her and grabbed his phone again. "Rob! Yeah, he's right on our tail. We're going to corner him ok? I want you to meet me at the next stop." He soon hung up.

"I'm really scared." Rachel cried looking at Quinn.

"Me too Rach but you're going to be fine, they're going to get hold of Jesse."

"The next gas stations up ahead, Robs already there." Mark told him as they came to a stop. The van pulled up behind and they felt another rock hit the back of the car. Jesse climbed out and raced towards the car but Mark stepped out grabbing his hands and putting them behind his back. "Jesse St James, you're under arrest." He told him. Rachel heard what was going on and tried to get out. Quinn went to stop her but it was too late. "Rachel, get back in the car?" Jesse struggled free before Mark could handcuff him and stepped towards Rachel as well as Quinn who'd clambered after Rachel.

"You bitch!" He yelled and pulled something from his pocket. A gun.

"Jesse, put the gun down!" Mark threatened holding his own gun up.

"You wouldn't let me have you, then how about your blonde bitch friend?" He spat pointing the gun at Quinn.

"Jesse, don't." Rachel sobbed shaking her head. "Please."

"Jesse, put the gun down!" Mark threatened about to pull the trigger. "Now!"

"Never!" Jesse pulled the trigger just as Rachel shoved Quinn to one side.

A shot was heard!


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel glanced down at her bloody hands and then across at Quinn who was lying on the floor from when Rachel had pushed her. Letting out a long, blood curling scream Rachel collapsed to the ground. Mark handcuffed Jesse whilst Mr Schu raced over to Rachel.

"Rachel!" He yelled trying to hold her upright. Rachel gasped and clutched her side. She removed her hands and saw more blood causing Quinn to almost faint. "Rachel, just stay calm." Mr Schu told her as he lifted her shirt slightly seeing that the bullet had hit her right in the stomach. Rachel screamed louder when she saw the amount of blood coming from her and fell to the floor rolling onto her back. "Quinn, go to the toilets and grab some tissue." He told her and Quinn stood up. "Lots of it!" She nodded and raced towards the public toilets that were near the gas station. "Rachel, you're going to be ok."

"Rob, don't just stand there!" Mark yelled at his partner shoving Jesse into the back of the police car. "Call an ambulance!" Rob nodded holding up his cell phone to try and get a signal.

"What about my car?" Mr Schu asked glancing towards his car. "I need to be with her." Quinn soon came back with the wad of tissues and handed them to him. Straight away, he pressed them to Rachel's stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Rob just nodded at him as he finished off talking on the phone.

"They're on their way; I can take your car to the hospital." He offered. "If you want to drive in the ambulance with her."

"Thanks." Mr Schu smiled at him continuing to help Rachel who was struggling to breathe and holding onto his shoulder for dear life.

"I'll take care of this one." Mark said slamming the back door so Jesse couldn't get out of the car. "See you later Rob." He nodded and Mark climbed into the driver's seat of the police car and drove off, the siren going.

"Rob do you want to head off to the hospital?" Mr Schu asked him. "We'll wait for the ambulance."

"What if it doesn't turn up?"

"It will, just take my car and head off. We'll meet you there." He watched the colour drain from Quinn's face as she stared at the blood pouring from Rachel's stomach. "Do you want to go with him Quinn?"

"But what about Rachel?"

"She'll be fine but you look close to passing out." Quinn just nodded and knelt by Rachel's side taking her hand.

"Hey, look at me." She said and Rachel looked. "I'm going with Rob to the hospital but I will see you there ok? I want you to be really brave for me, Mr Schu's going to stay with you."

"S...Scared..." She managed, gasping in pain.

"Ssshh don't talk." Quinn comforted kissing her forehead comfortingly. "You're going to be fine; I'll meet you at the hospital." She gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze before climbing into Mr Schu's car with Rob. Mr Schu sighed and held Rachel as they drove off. It was beginning to get light but there was hardly anyone about.

"Hey." He soothed stroking her hair as she started crying, her whole body beginning to shake. "It's alright; you're being ever so brave."

"Wh...What...What bout...ow!" She winced, tears cascading down her cheek. "D...Dad's!"

"Your dad's?" She nodded. "We'll try and get hold of them when we get to the hospital, you just worry about yourself."

"I...I was scared he'd...he'd hurt Quinn..."

"Hey you were very brave and did the right thing." He smiled squeezing her hand.

"I...I don't feel brave." She shook her head.

"Well you're managing to keep your eyes open." He mentioned. "You must be feeling tired."

"W...Want...want to...sl...sleep." She winced again. "H...hurts."

"I know it hurts but try and stay awake, the ambulance will be here soon."

"I...I want Quinn."

"I know you do but Quinn looked close to passing out and I didn't want you to be worrying about her. She's fine and you're the one we need to worry about alright?" She nodded shutting her eyes and wincing again as they heard sirens in the distance. "I think that's the ambulance, you're going to be fine." The ambulance noticed them on the floor and quickly pulled over. A paramedic rushed out of the back and went to press an oxygen mask to her face. Two others stood either side of a gurney placing it down on the floor.

"You're going to be alright Rachel." The paramedic told her as she kept the oxygen mask on her face. "You can call me Lin ok?" Rachel managed a nod. "Is this your teacher?"

"Yeah." Mr Schu answered and gave Rachel's hand another squeeze.

"Alright well we'll get you to the hospital." Lin told Rachel with a smile. "And remove the bullet; I'm sure you're going to be fine though so don't worry about it." Rachel's eyes started drooping. "Try and stay awake for me Rachel, I know it's hard."

"T...Tired."

"You've had quite a night haven't you?" Mr Schu chuckled. "Keep your eyes open though Rach."

"Right, we'll get you in the ambulance now." Lin smiled and attached the oxygen mask to her to keep it on.

"You're alright." Mr Schu whispered in her ear. "Just keep being brave." He smiled and stayed by her side as they lifted her into the ambulance.

**I thought the Rachel and Mr Schu moment was quite nice to put in. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mr Schu gave Rachel's hand a tight squeeze as she lay in her hospital bed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was bright red and her forehead and hair were soaked in sweat. He soothed her and stroked her hair, trying to keep her calm.

"D...Don't l...leave." She gasped in pain.

"Ssshh don't talk, I will stay with you until the doctor gets here alright?" She nodded. "Then I am sorry but I will have to go, just keep being brave though. You won't feel anything; they'll put you to sleep ok?" She managed a small nod once again as he hugged her, careful not to hurt her. The doctor then walked in with his clipboard and smiled at Rachel.

"I'm afraid you will have to go now." He told Mr Schu who nodded at him.

"No!" Rachel sobbed clinging to his arm. "I...I don't want to be...on...on my...ow!"

"Rachel, you'll be fine." Mr Schu reassured her. "Just don't panic, everything will be ok I promise you." He gave her one last hug before leaving the room.

Once he entered the waiting room, he saw Quinn sitting on one of the chairs but Puck was knelt on the floor in front of her hugging her and allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he rubbed her knee.

"Puck?" Puck turned to face Mr Schu and smiled.

"Quinn rang me." He mentioned and Quinn looked up from crying.

"Sorry." She sobbed. "I...I needed him. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault Quinn." Mr Schu said and sat down next to her. "Rachel chose to save you, that's being a good friend don't you think?" She nodded and wiped her tears away. "She is in there risking her own life...for you!"

"He's right." Puck whispered to Quinn and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It isn't your fault."

"I don't want to blame Rachel!"

"You're not blaming her." Mr Schu mentioned. "But don't blame yourself either."

"Was...Was she ok?" She sniffed glancing towards him. "When you left her?"

"Yeah." He nodded and sighed. "Scared but...she's fine." Quinn managed a small smile. "Don't worry about her."

"I can't help it. I could just kill Jesse!"

"Me too." Puck soothed and turned her face so she was facing him. He smiled and wiping away her tears with his thumb, kissed her lightly on the lips. "Better?" She nodded and wrapped her arms round her neck giving him a hug.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They sat there for what felt like hours, arms round each other. Mr Schu sat next to them eyes kept on the door praying that she was alright. He imagined her lying fast asleep whilst the doctors removed the bullet and stitched her up. What if she didn't make it? Quinn had gone out for some fresh air and Puck had gone to get drinks. He came back later around the same time as Quinn.

"Got you a glass of water." He smiled and sat back down.

"Thanks." She whispered and sat next to him as the door to Rachel's room opened.

"Is she ok?" Mr Schu asked straight away recognising the doctor. "Please tell me she's ok."

"She's fine, she's sleeping right now." The doctor smiled. "But we do have some bad news."

"Oh god." The colour drained from Quinn's face as she felt Puck give her hand a squeeze.

"Well..." The doctor began. "There is a chance that she may not be able to have children when she's older."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we see her?" Mr Schu asked and the doctor nodded. "Quinn?" Quinn looked towards him and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"I...I can't go in there." She sobbed. "How is that even possible?" She added turning towards the doctor. "She won't be able to have children."

"We had to perform an emergency hysterectomy."

"So she'll never be able to have kids." He shook his head.

"We have told her." He said. "And she's sleeping right now."

"That's so unfair, Rachel had her whole life planned out. She was going to make it to Broadway before finding the perfect guy and starting a family."

"Quinn, are you sure you don't want to come in?" Mr Schu asked her and she nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Puck asked and she nodded again.

"I...I do want to see her." Quinn whispered standing up with Puck's help. "Just not yet." Mr Schu nodded and walked into Rachel's room. She was lying in bed, fast asleep. He quietly shut the door behind him and went over to her bed, sitting on the edge and giving her arm a rub. She stirred and opened her eyes, glancing around the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"N...No." She croaked. "I was just resting."

"It isn't as bad as you think." He told her giving her hand a squeeze. "You don't have to worry about it now and when you're older you can always adopt."

"But I...I don't want to adopt." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "It won't be my own child and it isn't fair that I won't be able to give the man I love a baby or a proper family like everyone else." Mr Schu just nodded. "Is Quinn here?"

"Puck took her home, she didn't want to see you at the moment. She's kind of blaming herself for this whole thing."

"Why? I was the one who jumped in front of the bloody bullet!"

"I've called your dad's, they should be here soon."

"I don't want to see them, I'll have to tell them that I can't give them grandchildren." Her eyes widened. "What about Jesse?"

"It's alright, the police have taken care of him."

"Good. I hate him!"

"We all do." He smiled. "You should have told us sooner about the texts yeah?" She nodded. "You didn't need to feel scared. Did you have any idea that it was Jesse?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm kind of tired now."

"Want me to leave?" She nodded. "Alright, shall I let your dad's in when they arrive?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But can you tell them? I won't be able to."

"Sure, now get some rest." She smiled as he gently gave her a hug, careful not to knock her stitches. "I'll see you soon, don't be too upset about it alright?" She nodded and he gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the room.

**Next chapter we see a bit of interaction with Quinn and Puck :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn was sitting on the couch of Puck's house shaking rapidly. Puck handed her a glass of water and sat next to her placing an arm round her shoulder as she took small sips of her drink before placing it on the table in front of her.

"Do you think she's ok?" She whispered. "I should be there with her."

"She'll be fine." Puck reassured her. "Mr Schu's there."

"I just feel bad for her; she'll never be able to have children." She sobbed as Puck gave her another hug. "I'm sorry; I just hate seeing her in that stupid hospital."

"So do I." He smiled. "We all do."

"I can't believe Jesse did that to her, this time he's gone too far." Quinn said gritting her teeth together. "I mean sending threatening texts is bad enough but shooting her as well?" Puck nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, rubbing small circles up and down her back. "I'm sorry Puck, you don't have to sit here and listen to me moan on and on."

"I don't mind." He told her giving her a small kiss on the lips. She kissed passionately back as he pushed her down onto the couch, his hands running through her blonde hair. She let out small, soft moans as Puck moved his hands to the top button of her shirt, undoing each one in turn before slipping it off her shoulders. Her hands were at his waist and soon his pants had come off and were thrown across the room. "Oh Quinn." He moaned removing her skirt. "Are...Are you sure?"

"Just keep going." She gasped. "Please don't stop." Puck nodded and did as he was told. "Harder."

"Ok princess." He smiled.

Meanwhile Mr Schu was sitting in the waiting room thinking. Rachel was still asleep and he couldn't help but feel really bad for her. Suddenly his phone buzzed from his pocket and seeing the unknown number, quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Will Schuester?" The voice asked.

"It is."

"Hello, this is P.C Mark Proctor calling from the police station. We have arrested Jesse St James and given him an eight year prison sentence."

"Eight years?" Mr Schu questioned. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"I hope everything is ok with Rachel and you'll pass on the news."

"Alright." Mr Schu sighed. "Thanks for calling." He hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket before running his hands down his face. Finally finding the courage to see Rachel, he stood up and headed into her room. She was awake and flicking through a magazine that had been sitting on her bedside table. It looked quite an old one as well. "Hey." He smiled as she put the magazine down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She managed.

"That's natural, I...I've just had the policeman on the phone."

"Have they arrested Jesse?"

"Yes." He nodded squeezing her hand. "He's got eight years in prison."

"Only eight years?" He nodded and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He should get the death penelty." Soon tears began forming in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. He will never be able to touch you again!"

"Mr...Mr Schu? Why aren't my dad's here yet?"

"They will be." He whispered. "I left them a message; they may not have got it yet." She just nodded as he leaned in and gave her a comforting hug.

Quinn and Puck lay on the couch together, arms wrapped round each other. Quinn sighed and pulled away from him pulling the blanket over her.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked worryingly

"I can't believe us, we're terrible people." She whispered. "Rachel's in the hospital and we've just had sex."

"No one needs to know, don't feel bad about it ok?" She just nodded. "We can go and visit her if you want, come on."

"Alright." She took a deep breath and began to get dressed ready to head off to the hospital.

**I changed this slightly because I understand that he wouldnt have got six months in prison but instead six to eight years. **


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel's dads soon visited. They raced into Rachel's room at full speed wrapping their arms round her daughter.

"Oh Rachel, you're so silly." Bill told her. "Sneaking out at night like that, why didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry dad." Rachel whispered.

"We're just glad you're ok." Jack said giving her another big hug. "Mr Schu told us what happened, you...you can't have kids?" Rachel weakly shook her head. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She didn't answer but managed a small smile and nod. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit." She shrugged. "Not as much as it did before."

"Do you want us to bring you anything from home?" Bill asked her.

"An extra blanket please." Rachel said. "It's kind of cold in here."

"Sure." They both nodded in unison. "We love you sweetie." Jack told her stroking her hair.

"You too." Rachel smiled and they left the room.

Mr Schu held Rachel's hand as he helped her out of bed and into a wheelchair. She groaned as she accidentally knocked her stitches. She was still in her pyjamas but the doctors had said that as long as she was in a wheelchair she was allowed out of her room.

"Let's go and see if we can get something to eat." Mr Schu smiled wheeling her along the corridors. "What do you fancy?"

"Anything." Rachel said. "I'm glad my dad's finally managed to visit, I was scared that Jesse had got them as well."

"I told you they would." He smiled as they entered the canteen. "Drink?" She nodded. "How about some cake yeah?"

"Sure."

They got a some drinks and slices of cake before sitting down at a table. Rachel glanced around and saw millions of other children who were staying in the hospital. Some of them had broken arms, some of them had lost their hair and some of them were just acting extremely young for their age.

"Eat up." Mr Schu told her. "You must be hungry."

"I am." She smiled taking a bite out of the cake. "My stomachs still slightly sore though."

"It will be for a couple of days."

"I wonder how Quinn is."

"She'll be fine; she's probably worried sick about you." He glanced over to the door and saw a blonde entering. "Speak of the devil." Rachel turned in her wheelchair and smiled once she saw Quinn walking towards her. "Hey Quinn."

"Hey." She knelt down next to Rachel and hugged her. "Your dad's said that you'd be here. They told me to tell you that they've got the extra blanket as well as some magazines and your MP3 player."

"Thanks, where's Puck?"

"In the waiting room, good to see that you're up and about eh? How do you feel?"

"Still quite sore, have some of my cake if you want. I don't mind."

"I'm alright thanks. When do you think you'll be out of here?"

"Not sure." Rachel shrugged. "Soon hopefully. I don't know if I'll be able to set foot outside again though."

"Hey, Jesse's been locked up." She comforted placing a finger under her chin. "You'll be fine." She wrapped her arms round her neck and hugged her.

"Thanks Quinn, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, that means a lot Rach."

"Alright." Mr Schu stood up. "Ready to head back now?" Rachel nodded and let Quinn take the handles of her wheelchair to push her back to her hospital room.


	15. Chapter 15

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said to Rachel when she went to visit her in the hospital the next day, "Puck and I did it," Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn nodded and smiled at her, "I know right? I couldn't believe it either."

"What if you get pregnant?" Rachel whispered sitting up in bed.

"I won't," Quinn reassured her, "we used protection."

"That's not the point, condoms don't always work and you can get pregnant and I can't," Rachel pointed out close to tears, "didn't you even think about that?" Quinn was silent and she bit her lip nervously, "sorry Quinn but it's true."

"I...I'm sorry Rach," she sighed, "I...I didn't think."

"Yeah you didn't," she lie back down in bed as the doors opened and her dad walked in, "hey dad," she smiled as he leant down to plant a kiss on her forehead, "where's daddy?"

"He's at work right now princess but he sends his love, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright," Rachel shrugged, "I've been better."

"You'll be home soon, has Quinn been looking after you?" she smiled and nodded causing a smile to spread across Quinn's face, "yeah, I bet she has."

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Rachel croaked out, her throat all dry and sore.

"I'll get it," Quinn offered and left the room. Mr Berry took a seat next to his daughter's bed and gave her hair a comforting stroke, smiling as he watched her lie there, looking all peaceful and small.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered, "that I didn't tell you about the texts, I...I was going to but I chickened out."

"It's fine sweetie, I understand that it was hard for you. You were just scared, anyone would be but I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because, you didn't let Jesse shoot Quinn did you? You risked your own life for your friend," he smiled and gave her a kiss, "and that is being a great friend."

"I...I didn't think he'd shoot if I jumped in front of her, but...but it was too late I guess," she shrugged her shoulders and the door opened, Quinn walking in and handing Rachel a glass of water, "thanks Quinn," she thanked the blonde, taking a small sip before weakly placing it on her bedside table, "I hate it in here, so much."

"You'll be out soon," Quinn told her.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight," Mr Berry cooed, "I am not leaving you in this place, my poor baby."

"I'll be okay dad," Rachel giggled a little, "honestly."

"I'm staying," he tapped her nose, "and that's a promise."

"I might head off to school now," Quinn interrupted wanting to give father and daughter some time alone, "I'll see you soon Rach."

"You too," Rachel smiled at her friend as she left, the door shutting on the way.


	16. Chapter 16

"I really don't want to go back to school Daddy," Rachel complained as she brushed her hair, ready for school. It hadn't been long since she'd come out of hospital and she was now ready to go back to school, her dad's thought so anyway. She didn't, "I can't."

"Sweetie, you'll be fine," he soothed kissing his daughter on the cheek, "If you want to come home then I will come and fetch you but just go and see how you get on."

"You'll come and pick me up if I want you to?" he nodded, "Thanks."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Quinn was waiting outside the school when they arrived. Mr Berry helped Rachel out of the car and led her up the steps to where Quinn was standing. The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms round her friend, holding her close.

"How are you?" she asked as Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Look after her Quinn," Mr Berry said patting Rachel on the back, "I'll come and pick you up later sweetie," Rachel nodded and watched as her daddy went to drive off home.

"It's good to have you back," Quinn smiled at Rachel, "I've missed you, are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she whispered.

"Good," she smiled, taking her into school, "I think Mr Schue wanted a quick word with you."

"Great," Rachel mumbled sarcastically, "I'll go and see if he's in his office." Quinn wished her luck and gave her another hug before she headed off to Mr Schue's office, walking straight inside without knocking. He was sitting at his desk sorting through piles of papers, "Quinn said that you wanted a word with me."

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were,"

"Fine," she whispered, "I've been better though."

"I understand," he smiled, "It's good to have you back though and Jesse will never be able to hurt you again, alright?" she nodded thankfully, "you were really brave and I want you to understand that."

"I do,"

"Good, if you need a chat then I'm here."

"Thanks Mr Schue," she thanked him before leaving the office. Quinn had been waiting outside the whole time, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, is everything okay?"

"Fine," Rachel giggled, "Let's just head off to class."

"Alright," Quinn wrapped an arm round her shoulder and they headed off to class together.

**THE END! **


End file.
